


A Father's Day Surprise

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:Can I request a Loki x reader where he finds out she’s pregnant?





	A Father's Day Surprise

Father’s Day was never something Loki looked forward to. Given Odin never told him the truth about his past and Laufey left him out to die, he just hated fathers. And, on this day, every year, his wife would always ask when he would be ready to have children, resulting in an argument that left both of you hurting. He never wanted children, afraid he would end up like either of his. You on the other hand wanted children. Every time you brought it up and Loki gave his excuses you would just shake your head. “I wouldn’t let you leave our baby out in the cold to die and they wouldn’t be adopted, so you wouldn’t be hiding their past from them. You’re already not going to be like your fathers.” His insecurities just got worse and a yelling match would ensue.

A few weeks before Father’s Day you skipped your period. You’ve been putting off taking a pregnancy test, praying your period would start. You couldn’t wait any longer and, not realizing what day it was, take a pregnancy test. You pace the bedroom you share with Loki, waiting for the _tests_ to be done. It was stupid, but if multiple say you’re pregnant it’s definite right? You are holding onto that false logic when Loki enters the room. You’ve been avoiding him all day, partially to put off the fighting as long as possible, but mostly because you were damn sure you were pregnant. “So, you’re not even going to ask when I want children this year?” Loki looks down at you sadly. At least when you asked, he knew you hadn’t given up on him. But, with you avoiding him, does that mean you plan on leaving him? That you’ve given up on this marriage?

“You don’t want children, so what’s the point?” You burst into tears and run to the bathroom before slamming the door. You hadn’t even looked at the pregnancy tests you left on the bed. Loki stands there stunned. Why were you crying? You don’t usually start that until well into the argument. To have you sobbing from just his question confuses him.

“(Y/n)?” Loki tries the door, but it’s locked. “Dear, open the door.”

“Go away, Loki.” You sob on the floor. How are you supposed to tell him? He’ll leave and you’ll have to raise this baby alone. Why did you decide to find out today of all days?

Loki looks down. “If that’s what you wish.” He whispers and turns to leave. That’s when his eyes spot the three sticks on the bed with the box and directions next to them. Loki walks to them and picks up the box. Pregnancy tests? Why would you need—? Loki sees the two lines on all three of the sticks. What does that mean? He quickly reads the directions and sees that all three of the tests show positive. You were pregnant. Loki sighs and lowers his head down in shame. You didn’t ask him because it didn’t matter. You were pregnant and he was going to be a father. There was no question to ask now. Loki chuckles about how ironic it was to find out on the day that celebrates fatherhood. He unlocks the door using his magic and scoops you up from the floor.

“Loki!” Your eyes are red and puffy and you’re still crying.

“Darling wife,” he kisses you gently. “Why didn’t you tell me you think you are pregnant?”

“What kind of stupid question is that?” You glare up at him. “Of course, I wouldn’t tell you unless I was sure I was without a doubt because you’ll leave me to raise our baby by myself with no father and if I had found out today I would have waited until—” Loki stops your words with a kiss.

“(Y/n), I am staying right here.” He sits on the bed and holds you close before handing you all three of the sticks. “Our baby is going to have a father, or I’m no better than Laufey.” Loki whispers. You cry again and cling to his neck. “Oh darling, I’m so sorry.” He kisses her forehead. “I’m sorry I made it painful for you to tell me.”

“Loki, I understand your fears, but do you really think I’d fail you?” You whisper.

“Never.” He smirks and rocks you gently. “Now I finally have a reason to look forward to this stupid holiday.”

You laugh and wipe your tears. “Happy Father’s Day, to the most wonderful man in my life.” You kiss him. “You’re going to be a dad.”

“That’s terrifying.” Loki laughs. You finally start to relax and look down at your stomach lovingly. “Darling, it’s not going to be easy on you.”

“I know, but it’s going to be worth it.” You smile up at him. “Especially if you’re here too.”

“Nothing will tear me away from our family.” He sighs and presses his forehead against yours. “I love you so much, (Y/n). You will be a fantastic mother.”

“I love you too Loki, and you’re going to be an okay father.” You get a chuckle out of him before closing your eyes. “Damn you for making me cry to the point of exhaustion.”

“I’m sorry, love.” Loki lays to spoon you, his hands immediately touch your stomach. “But I’m here for good, and you are my goddess. Anything you wish for I will do.’ He kisses your shoulder. “You’ve given more joy to me than I am worthy of, and I thank you.”

“Loki…” You sigh and press against him closer. “Shut up and let me sleep.” He chuckles.

“As you wish, goddess of my child.” You smile and thank the universe Loki didn’t leave when he found out.


End file.
